kmlx2fandomcom-20200214-history
Human
'Humans '(Homo sapiens) ''are the only extant members of the subtribe Hominina. Together with chimpanzees, gorillas, and orangutans, they are part of the family Hominidae (the great apes, or ''hominids). A terrestrial animal, humans are characterized by their erect posture and bipedal locomotion; high manual dexterity and heavy tool use compared to other animals; open-ended and complex language use compared to other animal communications; larger, more complex brains than other animals; and highly advanced and organized societies. Humans are highly important to the Earth. Being the first group of Intelligent beings which harvested in Earth, and currently the only Intelligent species native to Earth, humans have developed the Earth extensively. Although aliens are considered to have better technology, the Earth is what it is today due to Humans. Humans themselves are weak compared to say, a Xenomorph or a Betoian. However, Humans have developed abnormal abilities overtime as part of their development, the most notably being the Quirk. Humans have also been capable of training to enhance their abilities as a species - this being shown with Hamon energy. A rare variation of the abilities that Humans share, the Stand is common to see across the most powerful Humans in Earth, such as Narendra Modi, the president of India - who wears the powerful Stand The Demon. Physical profile , a Hamon and Stand user. In the image, Joseph's Hermit Purple can be seen.]] Humans are characterized by their distinctive form. Many scientists believe that the human body's composure is a characteristic that every intelligent being possesses, due to its high amount of potential. This can be seen in the physical profiles of Xenomorphs and Betoians, who also have a similar composure (they are characterized as ''Humanoids ''due to their similar composure). However - Mysterious beings don't have the composure of a human body, with the exception of some, such as Lord Boros or Black Sperm. As mentioned before, the strength of a Human isn't very powerful. Whether its by natural abilities such as Stands or Quirks, or artificial abilities such as cyborg bodies (Genos, Julián Leyzaola, and Nicolás Maduro Jr. are examples of this) humans can easily overcome this by using their intelligence, which is considered 'gifted' by various scientists who explore Taxonomy, Alienology, etc. Position Socially, humans are characterized due to the immense division they live in. While they, as already mentioned, could overpower aliens with artificial and abnormal means, one of the main weaknesses that humans have is the division in the society. Humans are divided into over 100 countries across the Earth, while Xenomorphs, another relevant Intelligent group - only have entity - Proteus and its satellite states. Even across the various Human countries in Earth, almost all of them of them are divided internally - with few exceptions, such as the United States of America, lead by Funny Valentine with a 98% approval rate. This can be seen in the elections that many of these countries held, where the country is polarized due to the conflicting ideologies. Position in the Cold War While Humans have the weakness of being divided, several attempts to unite the species against Alien threats have been attempted. The main example of this is the Human Earthist Front - an unstable Organization which holds almost every Human controlled nation in Earth. It serves as a direct rival against the Xenomorph Universal Front (XUF) and the Egoist Internationale (EI) - both of which hold every Xenomorph controlled nation and every Ego-anarchist controlled territory. Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Species